


Dar ma - Be mine

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abelas wakes to face a nightmare that is destroying the duty he has devoted his life to.  Now he finds himself reluctantly with the Inquisition as his injuries heal.  Will he find a new calling or perhaps something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dar ma - Be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by a Kmeme prompt, I wanted to take this tale on a longer journey, therefore I have a Kmeme piece and this which I hope will span further.

Abelas had not found the world in such a state of disrepair as he did now. Thedas was imperfect, riddled with corruption, war and pestilence, worsening since his previous awakenings. Intruders had been a constant threat over their long sleep, constantly drawing his men from Uthenara in order to fulfil their duty to Mythal, even after her death. Yet he knew as he woke from his dreams this time something was very different. A darkness had settled over the temple its gaze focused on the Vir’abelasan. Duty called, his men were ready and the darkness came, an abomination wrought by man which he presumed was the creature that tore the sky asunder. His people rose, fought from the shadows as ghosts, but the monsters we unlike the normal fleshlings that barely tested their resolve, these were hardened warriors and fighters. Blades and magic clashed, their arrows finding their marks but the attackers would not relent and he feared the worst.

-=-=-

He first saw the Magister as his men protected the bridge, their shield more than enough to repel a simple shem mage. But to his horror the Magister destroyed the ancient magic and his men with it, as his minions made it into the inner sanctuary. Quickly he dispatched orders for the other sentinels to pursue, as others entered the sanctuary. The Vir’abelasan was in danger, he had little time for risks.

From the shadows he observed the second group, a strange blend of cultures. A shadow of his people, an elvehn led a small group of followers. A young shemlen boy, a Mage of exotic demeanour and a horned beast. A second female hung at the back of the group, yellow eyes evaluating and searching the space. A scavenger. He marvelled how the Shem elf followed the rites of passage, as best as the old rituals would allow. She was slow, deliberate in her choices and contemplated her actions. Scouts returned with updates of the fighting, it was clear they were losing. Soon the smaller party entered the Petitioner’s Chamber, he could let them travel no further unhindered.

"Venavis." he ordered, his archers hunting from the shadows.  
"You…are unlike the other invaders." He studied her carefully her short mahogany hair curled slightly at her ear, her eyes were lighter like hazel and she bore the familiar Vallaslin of Mythal. The same as his own. "You have the features of those who call themselves Elvhen. You bear a mark of magic which is… familiar. How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?"

“We are part of the Inquisition, aiming to prevent an ancient Magister from plundering the Well of Sorrows and using its power to destroy Thedas.” She spoke calmly and with confidence despite the arrows threatening to skewer their hides. If what the woman said was true, then he had little choice. The well must be protected. He ran as fast as he could.

-=-=-

“NO! You cannot, the Well is too important to be destroyed because you do not want the past tainted!” the shape-shifter argued, her pleas falling on deaf ears. He knew his duty, even if they knew nothing of true dedication and service.

“Please.” Begged the Elf who had caught his attentions. “Don’t let this legacy be lost. If it can be used then it can be preserved and help those who need it most.”

“I cannot allow it to be tainted.” His voice commanding as he saw her eyes soften in acceptance.

“Then I will not stop you.” She replied.

“Lavellan, you cannot be serious, you would let him destroy all that knowledge for the sake of honour!”

“Yes Morrigan, it is clearly something we do not understand. As long as Corypheus does not get his hands on it then it will have been a success.” The witch cursed as her yellow eyes blazed with anger, the younger woman holding her ground.

“Ir Abelas, I respect your choice sentinel. But…” she began her eyes widening as he felt warmth spread through his chest. Abelas lowered his eyes, the tip of a silverite blade piercing his chest as he fell to the ground. “ABELAS!” he heard her scream as small hands tugged at the blade. “You will regret this…” he heard her snarl as darkness nibbled away his vision.

“Ir Abelas Mythal. Ar shiral vir’u, emma Mythal.” He prayed as he coughed crimson.

“Dar’then Abelas! Ma era’din sahlin!” her voice was shrill, soft tears filling her eyes as his mind drifted. Uthenera called.

**Author's Note:**

> Ir Abelas Mythal. Ar shiral vir’u, emma Mythal = I'm sorry Mythal, I walk this path alone, my Mythal.  
> Dar’then Abelas! Ma era’din sahlin = Wake up Abelas, you cannot sleep now.


End file.
